Ginny's New Trick
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ginny comes to Luna's defense.


**Title:** Ginny's New Trick  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Ginny, Luna, Marietta, Cho  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 719  
 **Summary:** Ginny comes to Luna's defense.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Extra Credit - Write about someone learning to use the Full Body-Bind Curse for the first time and then actually putting it to use. No word count.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Burdock Muldoon - Bronze - Prompts Used - Fairy, Summit, Judge, Fool

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event - (dialogue) "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Walking

* * *

Ginny frowned when the curse didn't work on Scabbers. She knew she had to learn it by herself if she had any hope, especially since her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seemed useless, and she had to do it before Ron noticed his pet rat missing.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She took out the diary and wrote to her friend. _Tom, can you help me?_

 ** _What's wrong, Ginny? I'll do anything I can to help you; you know that._**

 _I'm trying to learn the Full Body-Bind Curse, but it's not working. I already told you about the lousy professor. I thought maybe you can tell me what I'm doing wrong._

 ** _I can try._**

 _I'm moving my hand like an 's'._

 ** _I already know what you're doing wrong. You hand movement should be more like a hook._**

 _Okay. Let me try._

She stepped away from the diary and pointed her wand at Scabbers. "Petrificus Totalus," she stated clearly, moving her hand as if to form a hook. She watched with satisfaction as that rat went stiff, ceasing all movement as he laid on the floor.

She jumped up and down in her excitement and quickly grabbed the diary. _It worked. Thank you so much. I have to go, though. Need to return the rat to my brother. I'll talk to you later._

 ** _Goodbye._**

Ginny quickly used the counter-curse, it being much easier to master, and took Scabbers, walking out of the disused classroom as she planned how to sneak him back to Ron without her brother knowing she ever had him.

She didn't think she'd get to use her new skill anytime soon, but she soon found out how mistaken she was.

* * *

"It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life," Marietta said.

Cho nodded. "Tell me about it."

"The fairies are happy school is back in session as well," Luna said dreamily from where she sat on the ground, staring at the upside down Quibbler.

Marietta scoffed, and Luna knew the look, the derision in her eyes. She was going to judge, and Luna braced herself for the cruel words. "No one asked you, Loony Lovegood."

"You should learn to mind your own business," Cho agreed. She squinted and laughed derisively. "No fool in their right mind actually reads the Quibbler."

"My daddy runs it," Luna explained, eyes going back to the newspaper, wishing once again that she had never spoken up to the two Ravenclaws. She had hoped to make friends with them, but she feared that would never happen.

"It really must be the summit of all of his hard work. Luna knew it wasn't a compliment, and Cho continued, "Come on, Marietta. Let's not waste our time."

Marietta nodded and moved to walk away, but she must have not seen Luna's legs that were out in front of her because she tripped over them, pushing Cho down as she fell, which ended up with both girls on the ground.

Of course, they turned right around and blamed Luna.

Marietta took out her wand and threatened Luna with it, Cho backing her up with her own wand. Luna didn't move to grab her wand from behind her ear, not one to rush to violence.

"Petrificus Totalus!" was heard. Cho went down.

Marietta spun around, but before the second year could get her bearings, "Petrificus Totalus!" was heard once again, and Marietta didn't stand a chance.

Luna looked over at her savior.

"Do you like my new trick? I learned it a couple of days ago." Ginny said, pocketing her wand.

Luna simply nodded, folding the Quibbler and standing up as Ginny moved to stand beside her.

The fiery redhead looked at the two paralyzed witches. "Never mess with my friend again," she warned before grabbing Luna's hand and dragging her away from the scene. The last thing they needed was to get caught.

She knew that Marietta and Cho would either unfreeze eventually or someone would come along and counter the curse for them. Either way, Ginny wasn't worried about them telling on her. After all, what second year Ravenclaw wants to admit that they were bested by a first year Gryffindor, especially when it was two versus one.

Hopefully they'd, they'd now leave Luna alone.


End file.
